


I Can't Read You, But I Can Hear Him

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Bottom Thomas, Brenda Ships It, Enik is Genderfluid, Everyone Is Alive, Genderfluid Character, Jealous Newt, M/M, Mentions of another oc of mine 'Louis', Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Death Cure, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Teresa Ships It, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Minho, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group escapes WICKED and is taken to a safe community with a farm by Right Arm, once they arrive Minho and Thomas check out some of the homes to find a place for them, Newt, and Chuck can stay in, the first house the go into they find a boy passed out in the floor of the master bedroom, they wake the teen up when they get the medjacks help, the teen changes their lives in a crazy turn of events....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Read You, But I Can Hear Him

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own, only thing I own is Enik 'Loki' Kors...

Vince announced over the Berg's Comm system tha it would be two more hours before they got to the community known as 'Silk City', this woke Thomas up, he looked across from him where Gally was curled up next to Alby, he chuckled.  
He then noticed Newt was no longer next to him, he got up, he could feel his heart drop with worry, "Newt?" he yell/whispered.  
Nothing.  
He tried again, abit louder.  
Once again. Nothing.  
He started to panic and began to pace 'where did he go?' he thought, he tripped over Minho's leg and woke the Asian boy up.  
"Thomas? What's up man?"  
Thomas looked frantic. "Newt's missing."  
Minho shoved off his blanket and got up quickly, they started looking for the blonde like lost puppies, Thomas stepped on Gally's hand and woke the boy up, he punched Thomas' hip, "The hell are you freaking out about you dumb shank?"  
Thomas looked pale, he whispers, "I can't find Newt..."  
"Oh shit..." the boy gently layed Alby down and covered him up once he got up, "we don't speak of this."  
Thomas smirked before the worry took back over, Gally helped them look, he checked the dining area because he heard chuckles, he peaked in and sure enough there was Newt, laughing with Jorge.  
"Thomas! I found him!" Gally yell/whispered, Thomas came around the corner so fast he slipped and fell right into the door, Minho came around walking and just laughed, the brunette had landed on his face with his rear in the air, a very worried Newt rushed over, and glared at Minho and Gally who was now giggling.  
"Tommy are you okay?" he asked concerned as he helped the brunette up.  
"yeah, I'm fine. Are you? I woke and you weren't there so I kinda pa-"  
Newt put a finger on his mouth, "Shh. I'm fine Tommy, just couldn't sleep anymore..."  
Thomas hugged the taller boy and buried his face in the area between his neck and shoulder, the older boy hugged back, rubbing his back in soothing circles, Gally snorted and walked away as Jorge walks over, "Is he okay hermano?"  
Newt nods, "he'll be fine, he just worries a lot when it comes to me..."  
Jorge hums in understanding, "man he smells like a dead crank....you should get cleaned up hermano..."  
Thomas nods and let's go of Newt as he turns and heads to the showers with his head down, little did he know Newt told Minho to stay with Jorge and followed him.  
Thomas goes into the shower room and starts stripping off his shoes, socks, then clothes, he goes into the first shower and turns the water on, and stands there under it for a few moments.  
Meanwhile, Newt had just come in and rid himself of his clothes, he was already barefoot (lol, cuz Newt's fucking adorable), he waits a moment before opening the shower curtain slowly and slipping in just as Thomas started washing his hair, when he started rinsing the blonde came abit closer, waiting for him to finish rinsing before gently clasping his hands on the younger's hips, startling him.  
"Ah! Who-?" Thomas turned and blushed deeply at the very naked Newt who just smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I need a shower too Tommy" he hands the soap to Thomas who just blushes and starts cleaning himself up, well attempting to, he couldn't concentrate, Newt took the soap from him, "Let me help Tommy" he whispered into Thomas' ear, he kisses the younger boy's cheek before starting to clean him up.  
Thomas arches and eans into every touch with soft little whimpers and moans, "Newt"  
Newt smiles as he bends to get the boy's legs, "Lean on you're back against the wall Tommy, please" he smiles as the boy does as he's told, he then washes the boy's feet, right, then left, he stands back up rinsing his hands then getting Thomas back under the water to rinse off, his smile turns into a smirk when he looks at the brunette's front, to find he was hard,  
"stay here while I wash up, you can watch, sweet Tommy"  
Thomas blushed and stepped back abit so the older boy could get clean, he bit his lip as he watched, he was about to touch himself when the older boy gently caught his wrist, "No Tommy, I'll take care of you in a moment, alright? Please be a good boy for me?"  
The brunette nods and blushes when he sees that the blonde was hard too, he bit his lip while he waited for Newt to finish.  
Newt soon finished rinsing and comes closer to Thomas, a soft smile on his face as he gently runs his finger along the younger's shaft making him moan softly,  
"remember to control your voice Tommy, I'll take good care of you, love"  
He kisses the brunette lovingly as he got close enough to trap him against the wall, he pulls up the boy's left leg to rest on his hip as he slides his hand up the boy's thigh and over the curve of his ass, he parts the kiss for a moment.  
"Tommy, tell me everything you want okay? Tell me how you feel, okay Tommy?"  
"O-okay Newt, I will" he blushes deeply, his blush traveling down his body.  
Newt kissed him softly as he slips a finger to press into the brunette's entrance, making the boy moan, oh how he loves the sounds he can pull from his Tommy.  
He kisses Thomas' neck while he works his Tommy open, soon adding a second finger, he smirks at the younger's moan, and starts sucking a hickey onto the boy's neck where everyone will see it, crooking his fingers to find his sweet spot, he does, Thomas' loud moan told him that, "God Tommy you're so good, so beautiful"  
"Newt please" Thomas moans  
"Please what, Tommy?"  
"Please, please fuck me Newt, please, I want you-"  
Newt kisses him softly, "Alright, Tommy, wrap your legs around me, I can hold you, remember, love?"  
Thomas nods and brings up his other leg, Newt holds him up, just like he always has when they've used walls, he wraps his legs around his waist while the older boy kisses his neck and collarbone before pushing in, he slides in easily from the water, Thomas moans abit loudly but Newt's too lost in wanting to make his Tommy feel good to care.  
"let me know when you're ready for me to move Tom-"  
"Newt please, hurry"  
That was all Newt needed, he started moving in slow thrusts, kissing Tommy's neck, sucking his nipple, nipping his collarbones, as Thomas moaned encouragements of 'moremoremorepleaseNewtmoremore', Newt did just that, he started to move abit faster, then came frantic chants of 'moremoreharderharderNewtpleasepleaseharder' Newt obliged, moaning, he made Tommy moan louder, he bit his shoulder, his neck, sucked another mark onto the boy's neck, then his collarbone,  
"you're so good for me Tommy, feel so good love" he grunted as he continued to move,  
Thomas moaned loudly, "Newt, r-right there- that's fuck Newt more!"  
Newt groaned and slammed into that spot, kissing Tommy hotly, it wash mostly teeth and tongue but he loved it, he loved Tommy, loved him more than life itself, he loved Minho too, but he felt a deep connection with Thomas, even before he got his memory back, he kept hitting that spot inside Tommy that drives him mad, Thomas moans "Newt!!!"  
Newt felt him tighten as he came, he moaned with one more thrust before he stilled with a moan as he came deep inside the brunette, "Tommy!!!"  
They stayed like that for a moment panting, Newt let Thomas down, and kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks in his hands, the brunette hugs him, kissing back, the water rinsed their bodies, Newt caught Thomas' hand and entwined their fingers, he turned off the water with his free hand and walked out of the shower with Thomas, letting go of his hand to get towels for them, he wrapped his around his waist and dried off Thomas,  
"I don't want you to catch cold Tommy" he says, but they both know it's because he likes to treat Thomas like a queen.  
Thomas blushed when he's handed Newt's own shirt, "I wasn't actually dirty..." he blushes abit, smiling abit as Thomas pulls it on, Newt then handed hims some track pants from the shelf before pulling on his boxers and shorts, he catches Tommy staring at him with his doe eyes, now dressed.  
"Yes, Tommy?"  
"Can I mark you too? Like you did me?"  
Newt blushed abit, he nods abit, "Sure Tommy, yeah, that'd be nice"  
Thomas came closer and hugs Newt, kissing his neck softly before starting to suck a mark onto it, Newt gently carded his fingers through the brunette's hair, "I love you Tommy"  
Soon Thomas takes his mouth off with an obscene popping noise, now they had a matching hickey, Newt pulled on a t-shirt from the shelf and tosses Tommy's clothes into the basket, he took his hand and kissed it before leading him and opening the door to find flustered Glader's staring at them and blushing, he stops and stands in the doorway, in front of Thomas.  
"Shows over shanks! Scatter! Now!" he says in his loud voice reserved for yelling at people.  
As the Glader's walk away and he gets Thomas out the door before closing it, Minho approaches, he looks annoyed,  
"Seriously? You couldn't wait Newt? Now I'm not gonna be able to focus on important things because I'm gonna be wanting to fuck both your brains out, and to make you jealous I won't let you join when I do Thomas, I'll tie you up somehow and make you watch..."  
At this Newt flat out growled, he didn't like it when Minho did things with his Tommy when he wasn't around or unable to do anything with him, and Minho knew he hated it, Minho got his cocky smirk on, he knew what was coming, he didn't care, he loved both of them.  
"You will not! You shuckface jerk! And Tommy won't let you! Neither will I!" Newt yelled and backhanded Minho, he pulled Thomas close and walked away with him, Minho chuckled 'he has no idea how cute it is when he gets possessive over Tommyboy' he thinks as he goes to sit down next to a very pissed looking Aris.  
"What's up with you?" he asks  
"Thomas and Newt... I hate it..."  
"Deal with it, I'm with them, you try anything you'll be flattened by me and Newt, more so Newt, he's very protective over Thomas, he was always there first when someone tried to hurt him, when he hurt himself, he was there first, when we got stuck in the maze for a night, when Thomas came through, Newt was the only one who tried to grab him...."  
"Why are you-"  
"Because.... Newt loves Thomas more than his own life, more than anything or anyone...even me, I know it, but I love him and Thomas regardless....it's best to just give up on separating them...."  
"seriously?"  
"When we were in Denver....Newt was taken, he almost lost it, he was becoming a Crank....Thomas got attacked and he beat the guy down, to death...to protect Thomas....even though he could feel himself slipping, the rage came in at that moment, and he was gone for a moment....Thomas pushed him off the guy and got him back, he cried in Newt's arms for a while, and WICKED showed up, they literally had to pry them apart from each other and Newt lost it again, he even killed a guard...Thomas and this guy Louis, the redhead we brought, volunteered to make the cure, Thomas almost died and he made sure Newt was the first person with the cure....he wrote the saddest goodbye letter I've ever read, to Newt, the one he wrote to me was sad too but... I don't care if he loves Newt more, I'm happy with the love he gives me..."  
Aris gaped at him in shock, "so that's why he has a panic attack when he's gone even for a minute?"  
"yes...it's also why Newt always stays in front of him now, so he can protect him...from anything, and everything..."  
Aris twiddled his thumbs, "and he doesn't trust me now because of the mountain.... I'll never even be a friend to him..."  
"probably not a good friend or close friend....but a friend, maybe..." Minho pats the boy's shoulder, "you just gotta wait for his friendship...."  
Aris watches as the Asian got up and walked away.

* * * * * *

Newt awoke from his two hour nap with Thomas to the announcement of their arrival at Silk City, he gently shook his Tommy awake, "Tommy, wake up, we're about to land..."  
Thomas opened his eyes and climbed onto Newt's lap, clutching the older boy's shirt softly and buring his face into the spot between his shoulder and neck, the group gathered at the door, Minho smiled as he came over and kissed both of their foreheads, "We're about to be free..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome...


End file.
